The CinderXLion Effect
This fanfiction is written by the person (you may call me Moonfeather) who wrote The BumbleXDove Effect Chapter 1 Cinderheart watched Leafpool pick up Hollyleaf, and take her out of camp. She drew her gaze away and toward Lionblaze. Then she went into the warrior's den. Bramblestar had recommended she got rest, and she didn't protest. She slumped into it, herbs smothering her hauches. She closed her eyes, and sleep plummeted into her world. She was in some lush grass. In the distance, Star-specked cats of all clans were cheering and chating. Before she could look closer, she saw a dark gray pelt and bright blue eyes. The starclan she-cat looked like her. "Cinderpelt?" ''Cinderheart mewed uncertainly. She glanced at the cat's leg. It was strong and straight. "Greetings Cinderheart. I came to thank you. I was trapped inside you like a mouse in a sealed fox hole. But then you freed me, and I got my leg back. Thank you. And before you leave..." she mewed. "I'd like you to see something. Follow me." she took Cinderheart through some lush ferns.They stood at the top of a ravine. she gasped. below, Firestar, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Molepaw, Honeyfern and all those she had lost were talking and purring to other cats. Cinderpelt's gaze was resting on Firestar. "They know I've been released, Cinderheart." she mewed. "And finally, one more thing." she took Cinderheart to a pool. "Look." Cinderheart bended over and looked closely. she gasped. in, sitting at the edge of the pool (in reflection) stood Spottedleaf, the she-cat who had died and faded away. Several other cats stood next to her. When she looked up, there was nothing there. "What are they?" "They are the faded spirits." said Cinderpelt. "No one really dies. They will remain here, forever but only visible in the pool. you can hear them all around you, but you can't feel them even if They are probably touching us right now. No one disappears forever." 'Chapter 2' Cinderheart woke. It was six moons since the battle, and she had found out she was going to have kits. but she wasn't the only one. Dovewing was expecting too. Cinderheart lay there in the thick moss and bracken. Dovewing slept in the shadow of the brambles, asleep. Lionblaze was out on patrol, and as very happy. Cinderheart rolled over, gazng up at the nursery ceiling. It was late Leafbare, and a few flowers were sprouting here and there. It had been a tough one. The Dark Forest had scared away all the prey and killed the undergrowth, so herbs and prey withered and died from the cold and lack of shelter to protect them from frost and snow. Amberpaw and Jayfeather sat close together, whilst Jayfaether asked her which was Heather and which was lavender. "Is Lavender this one?" Amberpaw pointed with a small paw to the pile of withered but fragrent purple flower. "Execellent, how did you know?" Jayfeather looked impressed (for once!) "I can tell by the lilac petals and the smell." she mewed. "Whilst Heather had blue." "I'm such a mouse-brain! I was meant to get the purple heather, not the blue! Well done anyway. Right, thats that. We'll go to the Moonpool now and introduce you to the other medicine cats." "Yes please!" Amberpaw leapt to her paws excitedly. "Alright then. Briarlight, if anybody comes back injured, tend to them immediatly please." 'Chapter 3' Cinderheart gasped. Jayfeather and Amberpaw were crouched over her, with Dovewing tyring to sooth her. Lionblaze paced outside, fur bristling. "One here, Cinderheart." Amberpaw took somethign small from Jayfaether and placed it at her belly. After another few moments (which felt like moons) it was over. "Two kits there, Cinderheart, two she-kits." mewed Jayfeather. "Come on Lionblaze!" Lionblaze rushed in. "They're so beautiful!" he purred. "What will we name them?" "This is Hollykit." Cinderheart mewed, pointing to the bushy-tailed black she-kit. "Ansd this is Fernkit." she pointed to the gray she-kit, which had fern-shaped patches of black. "They're lovely." he meowed. Cinderheart and Lionblaze watched their kits until Jayfeather suggested Lionblaze got some sleep. "Ok then." he said relectantly. "Bye Cinderheart, Hollykit, Fernkit." he left the nurseyr, joy fizzing. Cinderheart glanced at the stars. Five new stars had shone there for six moons without her realising it. ''Firestar, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf and Cinderpelt. I hope that you are happy there. And i'm sure you will for seasons to come. THE END. Ps. please note that Cinderheart named her kits after Hollyleaf and Ferncloud for: 1. Hollyleaf was her best friend. 2. Not only was Cinderheart sitting where Ferncloud was, was that she might as well call her Fernkit as well. How did I do?